


Through the Years and Far Away

by freshmyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Long Distance Pining, M/M, Science Fiction, a lil krisbaek, a lil sulay, implied xiuhan - Freeform, voices of a distant star AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshmyeon/pseuds/freshmyeon
Summary: Yixing travels through the universe and wonders if he'll be forgotten. Yifan is left on Earth to wait, wondering if Yixing is ever going to come back to him.





	Through the Years and Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Code: A84  
> Written for kissfanxing round 4

  _To_ : _Wu Yifan (ID_ : _Civilian)_

  _From: Zhang Yixing (ID_ : _GP10)_

_Message Ticket #5458_

_Hi Yifan! I just got done with the welcome orientation here on the Zephyr. I learned that we can send personal messages through the communications network, but of course, official ones are a priority so our messages will take longer to send. Lame. Not sure how long I'll be out here, but please take care of yourself. I'm really going to miss you. [STATUS: SENT | ARRIVAL: 7 DAYS, 6 HOURS]_  

⋆⋅⋅⋆

It's been six months since Yifan's life had changed. He may be surrounded by his many friends and classmates, but he felt more lonely than ever. There was no dimpled boy who welcomed him every morning, no smile that soothed his worries, and no warm hand in his as he walked back home to his apartment in the middle of the night. But it felt like everyone else around him continued on with their own lives. As expected, Yifan thought. Once a person goes on these missions, they're forgotten.

He looks around the classroom he's sitting in and observes his classmates. The group in the corner is talking about the futbol game that's going to be broadcast later in the day. The two girls behind him are whispering about a new club that's opening up that month and who they're planning on taking. What he sees is normal, everyday life. Yet here he is, fiddling with the mobile phone in his hand, quietly waiting for the next message from Yixing. It's what he does on most days; wait. He makes sure that his phone is with him all the time. It's his only connection to Yixing. And when others ask him why he's so attached to it, he brushes them off with a smile and answers with, "I'm expecting a message." It isn't a lie, but that is easier to say than 'I'm expecting a message from a Guardian pilot, whom I'm pretty sure I'm in love with, and I'm not sure when it will come, if ever.' Ever since the start of these missions, Yifan has listened to those sob stories over and over again; sons and daughters lost in battle, fathers leaving their families behind, and lovers separated by time and space. He just never thought that his and Yixing's story would become one of them.  

"He's smart and can take care of himself now. He's moving on to bigger and better things. Yixing will be fine, Yifan!" His friends had said to him when they found out the news. Of course, Yixing will be fine, Yifan remembers thinking to himself. he's smart, courageous, and friendly, so he'll have no problem making friends on the Zephyr. But what about Yifan? Did anyone stop to think if he'll be okay? Once Yixing left, everyone around him continued on.

Yifan supposes that he should move on, too. But how are you supposed to move on when the most important person in your life is gone? How was he supposed to carry on living, day by day, feeling like a piece of your heart is missing? Yifan promised to never forget Yixing, even if he doesn't remember when he stopped asking when Yixing was coming back. 

⋆⋅⋅⋆

  _To: Zhang Yixing (ID: GP10)_

_From: Wu Yifan (ID: Civilian)_

_Message Ticket #5458_

_Hi Yixing! Have you started learning how to fly your guardian yet? I hope you’re not practicing too hard... like you always do. Nothing new is going on here. It’s just the same old, same old, every day. Oh yeah! The first snow of winter fell today. It’s really just flurries, but I know how much you love it. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen the first snow without you. Years, I think. I had a meeting with my counselor today. It looks like I still have another year of classes ahead of me. Let’s graduate together, Yixing. [STATUS: SENT | ARRIVAL: UNKNOWN]_  

⋆⋅⋅⋆

_Winter_

"You didn't have to come, Yifan. You always end up falling asleep anyway." Yixing lets out a chuckle as he's setting up the telescope on the makeshift base comprised of a sturdy wooden crate and a couple pieces of cardboard. "And leave my best friend up here to freeze to death because he forgets the time? No way." Yifan responds.

This time one of Yixing's astronomy lab classes brings them out in the frigid cold at nearly midnight. The night sky is clear, Yixing is thankful, so lining up his telescope won't take up too much of his time. Although, he doesn't mind spending the passing time with Yifan here with him. The silence is comfortable between them. Yixing is diligently observing the stars and writing down notes while Yifan has his focus on whatever mobile game he's currently addicted to while lounging on the foldable chair he brought with him.

Yifan throws his head back as he lets out a grunt of frustration when he loses a round of his game. He looks up at the night sky, sighs then turns his head to face his best friend. He furrows his brows when he sees Yixing staring off into the distance, unmoving. "Xing?" He voices out, trying to get Yixing's attention. When his best friend doesn't respond, he grabs a blanket from his backpack and wraps it around his shoulders before he stands, approaching Yixing from behind. Yixing jolts in surprise when he feels Yifan's arms wrap around him, along with the warmth of a blanket. "Are you okay?" Yifan asks, hooking his chin over Yixing’s right shoulder and following Yixing’s line of sight, curious as to what’s making Yixing act this way.

“Y-yeah. I was just looking at the new carrier spacecraft. They're probably headed toward the Zephyr. I didn’t know they were scheduled to deploy tonight.”

In the distance, behind the neighborhood buildings, the large carrier spacecraft slowly ascends to the night sky, its exterior is almost invisible as it reflects the city light below it. Its shape resembles an arrowhead; narrow at the front and wide in the back to accommodate the advanced jet systems. Being a student in the university's Aerospace Engineering program, Yifan is familiar with the spacecraft. Ever since the discovery of the Drir'ad race on Mars, technological development on Earth has advanced at an expeditious rate. Scientists and engineers alike took apart Drir'ad tech and changed space travel as they knew it. From it, they created the Zephyr; able to carry nearly one hundred times more weight than a normal space shuttle, uses no fuel, and can warp through space up to nine light years in distance. "Oh! Look!" Yifan exclaims, pointing to the smaller crafts flying alongside the carrier, "Guardians!" Or fighters, as they are are also called; created for exactly that; fighting.

The Drir'ad are seen as hostile, vicious creatures and to combat them, they created the Guardians. The public was supportive of the project until it was time to find pilots. No one wanted to leave Earth. Not when most people had something or someone they couldn't leave behind. Thus began the random selection process. Every high school aged child was required to go through evaluation tests for potential pilots. Usually, the brightest, and most physically fit ones were selected. They were told that it was an honor to pilot the Guardians; to be part of history. And most left without a fight. Never to be seen for years later or never again.

"They're so cool! Aren't they, Yixing? They must be getting ready for the commencement of The Third Mission." Yifan says with excitement. Yixing can only frown at the sight of them; a reminder of the news he's been keeping a secret for almost an entire year. He's not ready to tell Yifan, but he believes he never will be. Now or never, Yixing thinks.

"Yifan," Yixing says quietly, holding onto Yifan's arms just a little bit more tightly. Yifan turns his attention to Yixing, wary of the tone Yixing used when he said his name. "I'm going to be a pilot." Yifan swears his heart stopped for a moment and Yixing could feel it, "Soon."

⋆⋅⋅⋆

Yixing finally exhales and opens his eyes when he hears the locking system whir and thuds behind him and the robotic voice on his unit console announces, "GUARDIAN PILOT UNIT 10 DOCKING COMPLETE." The cooler air from the Zephyr's docking bay rushes in when his unit cabin is opened, a welcome feeling as Yixing wipes away the sweat trailing down his neck, and a hand appears in front of him. "Great job as always, Yixing!" Yixing smiles at the man above him and accepts the hand helping him out of the unit cabin, "Thanks, Luhan."

The two men walk along the raised pathway above the main docking bay of the Zephyr and, as usual, Luhan is talking Yixing's ear off about something their Captain had said to him or about paperwork he refused to complete. Yixing could only smile and nod, not wanting to let his friend know that he wasn't listening. He was focused on all the crew members and pilots scattered on the deck below them, busy running around making sure each of the Guardian units were in their correct locations and, most importantly, functional. They were the only defense against the Drir'ad after all.

His attention was brought back to Luhan when he feels a finger poke his cheek, hitting the spot where his dimple is. "You're spacing out again!" Luhan says, pouting when he realizes that Yixing wasn't responding to his questions. At the mention of spacing out, Yixing smiles, remembering that he's doing something he promised he wouldn't do.

_"Just because you're going to be in space, doesn't mean you can space out."_

"Ah, I see." Luhan sighs, ruffling Yixing's hair to shake him from his thoughts, "You're thinking about him again, aren't you? Your Yifan?"

"N-not really. I'm just– He said... Yeah, I am. Sorry." Yixing hates how Luhan can read him so easily even though they've only been friends for about a month. Luhan was so insistent on becoming his friend that wherever Yixing went, Luhan would follow. At first, Yixing couldn't stand the other pilot, often thinking he was childish for dragging Yixing into his mischievous plans to prank the newest pilots. But, Luhan had been there for him when the captains were giving him a hard time about training and when Yixing was feeling homesick. Luhan was there to help him ease into life on the Zephyr. He knew how hard it was to adjust, considering he had been living on the Zephyr since the Second Mission, becoming a Guardian pilot at the age of sixteen.

"Don't be sorry. It's okay to miss him, Yixing." Luhan bends down and leans on the railing in front of them, resting his chin in his palm. "You don't have to be heartless like most people are out here. But once you're in your Guardian, you need to be alert. You have yet to encounter the Drir'ad, and I hope you never do, but it's dangerous out there. I don't think your Yifan would be too happy if you got hurt."

_Or worse_ , Yixing adds to his own thoughts, knowing Luhan avoids the topic of death, traumatized by how much of it he has seen since arriving on the Zephyr. Luhan was out training when Yixing had heard some crew members gossiping about the veteran pilot. "I heard there was a surprise attack from the Drir'ad during the Second Mission. It was like a massacre. Pilots were basically ripped from their Guardians, so you could just imagine how many bodies were floating around. Rumors say that Luhan was the only one who escaped unscathed. The others had to be sent back to Earth. Luck was on his side, I guess." They had said. Yixing had no idea that the easygoing pilot had experienced what he did. How could someone who has experienced such horrible things stay so unjaded? He already had so much respect for the veteran pilot, but he glad that he could call Luhan his friend.

"Anyway, I'm tired. Let's skip the debriefing later, I don't feel like going." Luhan stood up and raised his hands above his head as he stretched. "We can sneak into the Captain's room since I know where he keeps his snacks. Then you can tell me more about your Yifan. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Yixing says and smiles, glad that he has someone to talk to about Yifan. The talks ease the longing in his heart, even if it is only for a little while.

⋆⋅⋅⋆

  _To: Wu Yifan (ID: Civilian)_

_From: Zhang Yixing (ID: GP10)_

_Message Ticket #7891_

_Now that my training on mars is all finished, I'm stationed full time at the Europa base on Jupiter. I never get tired of watching the swirling clouds, it's truly mesmerizing. Really, videos and photos don't do it justice. I wish you could see it with me. I'm starting to get used to life on the Zephyr. I've finally made a new friend here! Han! He was part of The Second Mission. He flew out here when he was 16, even younger than me. He doesn't even know what age he is now since the concept of time is different out here in space. Isn't it crazy? Soon, the Zephyr will be sent towards Pluto. Our messages are going to take longer and longer. Once we're on the other side of the Oort Cloud, I hear it'll take nearly 6 months. But, it'll be okay... right? [STATUS: SENT | ARRIVAL: 97 DAYS, 4 HOURS]_

⋆⋅⋅⋆

The sweltering heat of summer has never felt as insufferable to Yifan than it does now. He has just come out of a meeting with his university counselor when he passes by the corner convenience shop he and Yixing used as their meeting spot after their classes have ended. He feels a pang of loneliness when he realizes that he won't be seeing Yixing crouching down on the corner feeding the neighborhood cat, smiling up at him with the dimple in his cheek, and telling him 'come here and pet Cat! He's so soft!' He shakes off the memory when the bell rings in his ear as he enters the shop. It's much cooler inside the shop and he's thankful for it. Yifan wipes off the sweat beading above his brow as he makes his way to the bottled drinks to grab some water and then to the freezer section for ice cream. He reaches in and grabs his favorite strawberry ice bar. Or was it Yixing's favorite? He doesn't quite remember.

While at the cash register, he looks to his left at the magazine rack and notices a special report magazine. "Special Report? Drir'ad Project background and analysis?" He says, reading the printed title. "Yeah," the clerk comments, "all that alien stuff. I've tried to read it, but it's just too boring if you ask me."

Yifan tries to not take offense at the clerk's opinion, but he can't help but huff. He grabs a copy from the stand and not-so-gently throws it down in front of the clerk. "Can you add this, too? Thanks." The clerk mumbles something incoherent and Yifan chooses to ignore him. He grabs the small plastic bag with his purchases and leaves the shop, whining when the blazing rays are upon his skin once again.

As he sets on his way home, he reads through the magazine. Most of the information is common knowledge, but he picks up new facts here and there. He tries to keep up with the latest reports from the mission, yet most of what he knows is directly from Yixing's messages. It's been almost a year to the day since Yixing left. And even then, they've only been able to exchange a handful of messages. The delivery time between each message grows longer and longer with each day. Yixing had let him know about it with his first message, sent almost immediately after he left, but Yifan wasn't expecting to wait months at a time.

He's pulled out of concentration when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Yifan!" He looks behind him and sees a familiar face, "I was calling your name! Did you not hear me?" "Oh, Tianyu! It's been a while!" Yifan says as he gives his former mentor a light hug.

"You're graduating soon, right?"

"Yes, I'll be graduating this coming winter."

"Good! I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding future prospects," He gives Yifan a smile then noticing the magazine in his hand, "What's up with the report? Full story and analysis? Of the Drir'ad?"

"Oh, do you remember Zhang Yixing? He was sent to join the project as a Guardian pilot. So I thought I'd see what it must be like for him and all."

"Oh yeah! I forgot that a student from our university went. Well, it's not like it has anything to do with us, right?"

Yifan questions him, peeved, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I mean, he's not here anymore, is he? And whatever does happen out there, it's not like it's going to change our lives down here, is it?" Yifan's fists clench at his side, resisting to talk back to someone who is his senior. "Besides, they won't even get to where they're going to years. You need to think about the here and the now! So anyway, I met this girl at work and we're going to get together with a bunch of people tomorrow. Do you want to come? Hey! Yifan!" Tianyu shouts, surprised when he sees Yifan turn away from him and walks away. "Sorry, maybe next time," Yifan says, waving to his senior.

Yifan kept his feet moving, not paying any attention to where he was headed, but he needed to get away. He felt so sorry for Yixing after that encounter. Both Yifan and Yixing had Tianyu as a mentor. Yixing was always proud to tell Yifan about the praises he got from their senior; 'clever,' 'smart,' and 'brilliant' were some of the praises Yixing bragged about. Yifan even remembers raising an eyebrow at the mention of 'cute' and 'gorgeous.' Yet that same senior, who was obviously smitten with Yixing, had easily forgotten about him 

After a while, Yifan had to stop walking and catch his breath. Once he takes a look at where he ended up, he couldn't help but let out a hollow laugh. It was their bus stop. He walks over and takes shelter under the stop to rest. And he, as if on auto-pilot, reaches into his pocket, grabs his phone, and checks his messages. His inbox was empty, as it had been almost every day. Every day it was the same. Yifan had never questioned why he spent all his days waiting, but he was getting tired. He thought waiting for Yixing until he came back would be so easy in the beginning. But after that, after almost a year, he didn't know that those promises would be so hard to keep. Lost in his thoughts, Yifan didn't realize he stayed under that bus stop for hours. The sun had set and the temperature had gone down significantly. He checks the time and curses. Yifan walks away from the bus stop towards his apartment, leaving the magazine and strawberry ice bar behind; melted and forgotten.

⋆⋅⋅⋆

_Spring_

"Are you sure you don't need a ride back, Yifan?" Chanyeol asks, trying to hide his beaming smile when he sees a drunken Yixing clinging onto Yifan's waist.

"It's alright, I'll bring him home myself," Yifan says, "I know you still want to hang out with everyone."

Yixing's deployment party ended up a bit wilder than Chanyeol and Yifan had expected. They had only meant to invite a few friends and classmates, but soon, word got out about a bar party and more people showed up than expected. But that didn't stop them from having a good time. Yixing was evidence enough with everyone around him making sure that the cup in his hand was always full. Yifan kept an eye on him, as he always does, making sure that Yixing doesn't drown in alcohol. But a few hours into the party, Yifan loses track of Yixing after making a stop at the bar to order a drink. Panic sets into him when he finds Yixing sitting on the lap of a man, lips connected, and the man's hand dangerously low on Yixing's back. At the sight of that, Yifan could feel his chest burn with jealousy and rushes over to pull Yixing off and away from the man, ignoring the curses being thrown his way. After letting Chanyeol know that he's taking Yixing and with a few last goodbyes from the people at the party, Yifan leaves with Yixing in tow, keeping him close knowing he could possibly trip over everything in his inebriated state. "Fan Fan," Yixing slurs, barely able to keep his head up, "I'm tired."

Yifan sighs, they're still quite a ways from Yifan's apartment, but he could also feel the early drizzle of rain, so perhaps a break would be a good idea. And maybe it'll help Yixing sober up just a bit. He looks around for somewhere they could take shelter and realizes their usual bus stop is just up ahead. He slings Yixing's arm around his neck and hoists him up by his waist, steadying him for the short walk to the bus stop. "Come on, Xing. Just a little bit further and then we can rest," Yifan says.

Yixing grumbles something incoherent but listens anyway, putting one foot forward after the other until they make it to the bench he's familiar with. Yifan sits Yixing down and settles in next to him, letting Yixing lean onto his side. He pushes Yixing's hair back away from his face and sighs, "You drank too much, Yixing." He doesn't respond, but instead, Yifan feels Yixing hold his hand, intertwines their fingers together, and buries himself into Yifan's side, embracing the warmth.

Yifan can still feel a bit of the jealousy he experienced back at the party, but he realizes that his actions were impulsive, brought on without thinking. Yixing is allowed to be with whoever he wants to, relationship or not. Yixing was not his.

"Why didn't you look for me?" Yifan says quietly, his voice is drowned out by the rain that starting to fall heavier now, "I would've taken care of you, you know that."

He can feel Yixing's slow breaths, and he watches the serene look on Yixing's face. They're not children anymore, but that instinct to protect Yixing never went away and Yifan fears that once Yixing leaves, it'll drive him crazy.

"I don't want you to go, Xing." He admits, knowing his words won't be heard, "I don't want you to leave me. Stay here with me."

Yifan gazes at Yixing, gathering every last bit of courage he has when he closes his eyes and leans in to kiss him. It's short and Yixing doesn't respond, but he pretends that it's enough.

The headlights of a passing car startle him and he pulls away quickly, looking away from Yixing, red in the face with embarrassment.

Yixing tries his best to keep his eyes closed. 

⋆⋅⋅⋆

"Oh, look! Pluto! It's been a while since I've seen it. The Zephyr only took this route one time before," Luhan explains when he and Yixing are walking towards the meeting rooms when he spots the dwarf planet through a large window, "It's such a cute little planet."

Yixing's eyes widen and he runs to the window, looking at the planet in awe. "It is cute! And it really has the heart on it!" Yixing giggles.

Behind them, two crew members scoff at Yixing's excitement, "Cute planets? Newcomers always take things so casually. I envy them."

Startled at the comments, Yixing turns around and clenches his fists at his side, "I'm sorry!" Luhan is much less bothered and chooses to ignore them completely.

"Aren't you two the ones who skipped the last meeting? Do you think it's okay to take things so lightly? We are at war!" The taller of the two crew members yells, his voice reverberating in the long hallway. Yixing flinches at the sound.  

"There's nothing wrong with an occasional day off," Another authoritative voice joins them.

"Captain Kim!" Yixing gives a slight bow to his Captain while Luhan crosses his arms and smirks.

"So they're from your crew?" The second crew member says, "Well that explains why we're getting people like that."

"Look, we don't know anything about the Drir'ad. Isn't it in our best interest to have as many types of people on our missions as possible?" Captain Kim tries to argue.

"Don't give me that," the tall crew member says, almost scowling, "We know exactly what kind of behavior is best. I was just letting them know how they should–"

"I don't think you're listening," Captain Kim steps towards the two crew members, raising his voice, losing patience with them, "Our entire mission is based on guesses and hypothesis. Nobody knows what's best! People like you and I are only one option that mankind has against the Drir'ad. The Guardian pilots are the only ones going out there and risking their lives in combat. I'd suggest treating them with a bit more respect!" The two crew members stayed silent, even those just passing by felt they had to stop in their tracks as they heard the Captain yell.

Captain Kim clears his throat and addresses the two pilots behind him, "It's almost time for the debriefing. Follow me." As the two pilots and Captain walk away, Luhan doesn't hesitate to throw up a middle finger at the two crew members.

Once they make it to a secluded area, Captain Kim gives them the papers to review for the meeting. "It's almost time for the debriefing. I know it's boring, but please be ready for it."

"Captain Kim, I'm sorry about that," Yixing stands up straight and apologizes to his Captain. He knows he put him in a difficult spot because of his playful comments.

"Oh, those guys? Please don't worry. On a big ship like this, you're going to meet all kinds of people. The people who live strictly by the rules are the ones who fold when the going gets rough. Personally, I'd be happiest if you two went on doing whatever you wanted. And please, just call me Minseok, ok?" Minseok gives Yixing a smile and it does a lot to soothe Yixing's worries.

"We should get going, Minseokie," Luhan says, grabbing Minseok's hand and leading him towards the meeting room. He tries to whisper quietly into the Captain's ear, but Yixing could still hear him when he says, "Do whatever I want to do, huh? Does that include you?"

When they turn the corner, Yixing doesn't follow them, instead, he stands in place, blushing.

After the debriefing, Yixing finds himself sitting inside his Guardian unit, floating just beside the Zephyr. They were approaching an area known for Drir'ad sightings and had the Guardian pilots deployed and ready, just in case of an encounter. With the extra time, Yixing had decided to begin another message to Yifan. He wants to congratulate him on his new job and wants to ask if his mom still complains about how much he doesn't eat. And for a second, Yixing wonders if it's a good idea to let Yifan know about the kiss. Yixing hopes that the Mission finds nothing and they can return back home to Earth soon so that he could tell Yifan in person, but he's afraid. If he returns home and finds that Yifan has moved on and found someone else to love, what would Yixing be?

"WARNING: DRIR'AD DETECTED. 19,000 KILOMETERS AHEAD. COUNT: 12"

A shrill sound pierces Yixing's ears and immediately covers his ears, trying to drown out the noise until it stops seconds later. "What was that?!" He yells into his communicator as he looks around him, looking for any sign of danger.

"Yixing! It's the Drir'ad!" Luhan responds, "Be careful! Be a–"

Yixing's body jolts when something attaches to the front of his unit. He looks up and is faced with one of them. Its body is dark, with a strange texture that Yixing can't describe, and the sheer size of it spreads fear throughout his body. A part of the Drir'ad body begins to open up and the panic sets in. _It's going to attack._ Yixing aims the Guardian's weapon at the alien with trembling hands and shoots, forcing the body off of his unit and far from him. With his view now clear, he realizes that they're surrounded with all of them coming from different directions.

"DRIR'AD CONFIRMED. 90,000 KILOMETERS AHEAD. COUNT: 20,000+. ALL UNITS RETURN TO DOCK AND PREPARE TO WARP ONE LIGHTYEAR AHEAD."

"What?! No! I'll be another year away from Yifan?!" Yixing panics when he reaches for his phone on the console only to find it missing from its place. He hurriedly looks around his cabin and finds it floating above his head.

"ALL GUARDIANS RETURN IMMEDIATELY!"

"I need to send my message now!" He reaches for it desperately and nearly grasps it when his fingers graze the corner.

"RETURN IMMEDIATELY!"

His body is jolted sideways when his unit takes more damage. He looks up again and sees the phone floating further away from him. "Damn it!"

"UNIT 10! RETURN IMMEDIATELY!"

"I need... to tell... him..."

"UNIT 10!"

⋆⋅⋅⋆

_To: Wu Yifan (ID_ : _Civilian)_

_From: Zhang Yixing (ID_ : _GP10)_

_Message Ticket #----_

_Hi Yifan! I'm near Pluto now. We're right at the edge of the solar system, can you believe it? It's pretty lively here with the Kuiper belt surrounding us and all. Although it's not what you might call 'lively' back on Earth. Being this close to a planet makes me feel a lot safer though. This message is going to take more than 6 months to reach you. And from now on, it'll take longer. I think that if humans weren't so obsessed with investigating the Drir'ad, I could've been home by now. They believe all these sacrifices will be worth it. That's what I used to believe, too. But I hope we don't find anything so I can come back... to you... And Yifan, that night at the bus stop. I know... and I want you to know that I                          [STATUS: UNSENT | ARRIVAL: --]_

⋆⋅⋅⋆

Park Chanyeol is a good friend. Even before Chanyeol and Yifan became dorm-mates at the university, their families were close for years and the two boys would always tell others that they basically grew up together as brothers. They were 7-years-old when their mothers had introduced them to a 6-year-old Yixing, the son of the Zhang family that recently moved to the neighborhood. And from that moment on, Yifan and Yixing were inseparable. Chanyeol didn't like it one bit. After all, this new kid was stealing his best friend.

All Chanyeol wanted was for the other kid to leave and he tried his best to make him. He would push him, tease him, steal his toys, and he even had hit him once. No matter how many times he was punished by his parents and even yelled at by Yifan, he continued because he only wanted his friend back.

And even after all that, Yixing had come up to Chanyeol one day, apologizing for taking away his best friend. "I'm sorry, Chanyeol-ge. I didn't mean to take Fan Fan away from you. I just wanted all of us to play together." Yixing had said, nearly in tears, and it was then that Chanyeol had realized his mistake; they could all be friends.

He bent down to take little Yixing into his arms and gave him a hug. "No, I'm sorry, Yixing-ah. I was being mean and I hurt you. I'm sorry."

Yixing wiped his tears and smiled up at the taller child, "It's okay, Chanyeol-ge. Let's all play together, okay?" And they did for years after that. And after Yifan had confessed to Chanyeol about his love for Yixing one drunken night in their college dorm, Chanyeol doesn't bring it up again to save his friend from embarrassment, because Park Chanyeol is a good friend, even after Yixing leaves.

Every time news regarding the mission pops up on the news, Chanyeol would change the channel or if someone tries to bring it up during a conversation, he does his best to change the subject immediately. And Yifan understands why Chanyeol does what he does. He knows it's hurting Chanyeol to see his childhood friend being so miserable over someone who is now becoming a memory.

Every weekend Yifan usually finds himself at a bar, as most stressed university students do. Most of the time he's by himself, and never stays for too long, rejecting any advances made on him. This time he's with Chanyeol. It's been a few weeks since he's seen his friend, so when Chanyeol invited him out, he agreed to come along.

"You're on your phone too much," Chanyeol says, watching Yifan fiddling with the mobile on the small bar table. He knows why the other is so attached to his phone but doesn't try to push Yifan into defending himself.

"As much I miss Yixing, too, and I hate saying this, but I need to as a friend, I think you need to move on, Yifan."

"He'll be back soon. According to the recent reports, they have yet to find anything on the Drir'ad, so they should be coming back soon." Yifan hates how desperate he sounds as if he's not only trying to convince Chanyeol but also himself.  

Even in the dim bar lighting, Chanyeol can see Yifan's teary eyes. He lets out a deep sigh as he leans back into his chair and focuses his eyes on the drink in front of him. "I saw you that night, you know?" He begins, rolling the beer bottle in his hand, knowing that there's a look of surprise on his friend's face. "On the night of Yixing's deployment party, I was driving home when I saw you and Yixing at that bus stop." Chanyeol knows he doesn't need to explain further when he sees Yifan let out a sigh and close his eyes; he knows exactly what moment he's talking about.

"He doesn't know," Yifan says.

"You love him," Chanyeol says softly. "and I don't know how it feels to have someone you love taken away from you. But you can't stay hung up on him for too long. I'm sure that Yixing wouldn't want that for you either. When was the last time you got a message anyway?"

Yifan is hesitant to answer, even though he knows exactly how many months and days its been. "I don't remember."

"I bet Yixing is totally into his new life now. Maybe he doesn't have time to worry about us or what's going on down here anymore. I know you love him, Yifan, but I think it's best if you move on with your life." Chanyeol pleads. He's tired of watching all of their friends progress in life while his best friend is standing still. "We're graduating next week. Stop waiting for him and start thinking about your future; your future without Yixing."

Yifan doesn't say anything for a moment. He doesn't want to give up on Yixing because he's the only one Yixing has left. But he knows what Chanyeol is thinking. He knows his friend is too nice to say it out loud, but he knows.

_You're in love with a memory._

"Okay," Yifan says, "I'll try."

Chanyeol smiles although he's not quite sure he's entirely convinced, "I know it might be too early, but there's a friend I want you to meet. You don't have to jump into anything right away. Just think about it, okay?"

⋆⋅⋅⋆

Yixing ignores the calls of the medical staff trying to steer him in the direction of the medical bay, instead, he's running towards the other side of the docking bay, limping as he makes his way.

"No sign of Drir'ad presence," the voice on the Zephyr's intercom reports, "Commence Guardian crew assessment. Verify status."

When Yixing makes it, his blood runs cold when he sees that the Unit 7 station is empty. _Luhan..._ "Where is Luhan?!" He yells, gaining the attention of the crew members around him. He catches sight of the nearest captain and runs toward her, hoping he can find some answers. "Excuse me, where is Unit 7?!"

The captain sighs and runs her hand through her hair, obviously hesitant to be the bearer of bad news, but Yixing looks at her with such desperation in his eyes that she gives in, "Unit 7 is missing in action. Now, please leave this area. We're checking out the damaged units right now. You are obviously injured and it's not safe for you to be here! 

Yixing feels his knees weaken and suddenly feels his body hit the ground. The last thing he hears before he blacks out is Minseok calling for a medic.

When Yixing comes around, he's surrounded by white. He recognizes the large room as the medical bay and when he remembers what happened earlier, he sits up quickly only to find Minseok sitting next to his bed.

"Yixing! Calm down! You're hurt. You shouldn't move too much," Minseok says, trying to have him lay back down onto his bed.

Yixing couldn't help but let the tears fall from his eyes, "Lu... Luhan... H-he..."

Minseok sighs, sitting back down into his chair, "I know... I know. They're trying their best to locate him and his Guardian." He looks down at his right hand, bleeding and bandaged, "That's all they're telling me. I'm not allowed into the bridge due to... personal relations."

Yixing nods in understanding. "Do you think he's okay?"

Minseok gives him a reassuring smile and lets out a hollow laugh, "I'm sure he is. You know how resilient Luhan is. He'd never let a Drir'ad take him down without a good fight."

"You're right," Yixing tries to laugh with him, trying to wipe his tears. There is silence between them before Yixing asks another question, "I've heard you've been here since The Second Mission. Do you ever get used to it? Getting further and further away from Earth?"

"Ah, it's easy to forget about it out here sometimes. But it's pretty scary," Minseok says, "The truth is, I had more than one chance to go back home to Earth. But I was afraid to because of the age difference from all the warping we've done, so... I just couldn't do it." He looks up to see Yixing's sad face. "I'm sorry, I guess that wasn't much help."

Yixing shakes his head, "No, actually, that makes me feel better. I'm glad that it's not just me who's bothered by it. It's just that... I have someone back at home."

"Hm, Luhan had told me about him. Yifan, right?" Minseok asks.

"Yeah. I'm just worried that he's going to forget about me one day and that he'll move on and find somebody else," Yixing looks down and stares at the patient gown he's wearing. "I've had so many opportunities to tell him that I love him, yet I never had the courage to do it. At this point, it's probably too late."

Yixing feels Minseok hold onto one of his hands, "It's never too late, Yixing." Minseok smiles, "I'm not a romantic like Luhan, but I truly believe that if two people were meant for each other, they're destined to meet again. No matter how long it will take and no matter where; you'll see each other again."

⋆⋅⋅⋆

_Summer_

_Today is the day_ , Yixing thinks to himself. _I'm going to tell him today._  

Yifan is several steps ahead of him as the two walk towards the entrance of the military base Yixing is flying out from. "I hope you remembered to bring enough of your shirts. I know they'll provide you with uniforms and all that, but you can't go around cutting the collars off because they tickle your neck."

Yixing groans and tells Yifan that he has brought enough of everything. "Good. And always pay attention to your surroundings, okay? Just because you're going to be in space, doesn't mean you can space out," Yifan laughs to himself.

If this were any other day, Yixing would roll his eyes at the pun, but instead, he feels a pain in his chest. He's going to miss this; All of Yifan's jokes, his laughs, his smiles, his hugs, and even the sometimes overbearing, protective attitude. He's going to miss Yifan so, so, so much. Yixing promised himself that he wouldn't cry today, but it's so hard when you're leaving behind the single most important person in your life.  

"Yifan... there's something I need to tell you," Yixing says, seriousness in his voice.

Yifan stops walking and looks behind him, curiously, "Hm? Did you forget something?"

"N-no, it's just... I..." Yixing can feel his heart beating out of his chest, all these years of hidden feelings are ready to burst out and make itself known.

_I'm in love with you! I love you, Wu Yifan!_

"I...I'll be fine."

He looks up at Yifan standing steps away from him and he misses the moment of sadness on his face but catches a small smile instead. Yifan reaches out to put his arms around Yixing, cradling his head against his chest and burying his face in Yixing's soft hair, and struggling to fight back his tears, he whispers, "I know."

Yixing has his arms around Yifan's waist as he grips onto his shirt tighter, trying to convince himself that the whispered answer was the reciprocation to his unspoken confession; that Yifan said, ' _I love you, too_.'


End file.
